Tiger Bar
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: Jade and Andre spend half their summer on a camping trip in Angeles National Forest. they discover more than just mosquito bites and rain. Romantic/ Comedy. Rated OT for Older Teens.
1. Chapter 1: What are Friends For

**Disclaimer: **"All Victorious characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

**(!)** "Partially inspired by the film _Moonrise Kingdom_. Jade and Andre spend half their summer Camping together in the great outdoors, things start off awkward but things eventually calm down and take their course. For the fans of Jandre."

* * *

**Chapter 1: What Are Friends For**

**Friday**

_29 June 2012 12:30- Noon_

After School had officially ended a day ago, the victorious gang gathered one more time at school before heading off to their summer vacation spots. One student in particular was hopeful that some of her 'friends' would accompany her to a one time only event that she had planned before summer. That student was Jade West, and although people like Beck, Trina and Tori including some of her teachers didn't see Jade as an outdoorsy kind of girl. Jade wanted to do something new and original for this year's summer besides just waste it away at home.

Jade came to school looking to see which if any of her friends, she had asked Beck the night before if he was interested coming up to Angeles National Forest to camp. She remembered how it all went down in his RV.

"_Camping? It's not like I don't want to go babe. But me and my folks are going up to Canada to spend time with relatives. Sorry maybe next summer?"_

"_There won't be a next time, have fun up there in Hockey land Beck." _

"_Hey! I told you that it's not that I don't want to go, but I have no choice in this situation. My mother and father were really looking forward to this trip up in Canada. I'm sorry Jade." _

Beck tried to give her a hug, but Jade refused any embracement from him. She stomped out of his RV, completely angry and disappointed at Beck. She went looking for Cat, normally she'd be the last person she would go to only after Tori for anything. But she figured she could get her red headed air head friend to do anything. And if that meant making her come camping with her, then so be it.

* * *

**Girl's Bathroom **

Jade didn't go searching for Cat in classrooms, why would she need to when she heard someone weak and feeble crying in the girls bathroom. She walked inside and searched all the stalls by looking underneath them. She chose the third stall and opened the door. She found Cat sitting on the toilet, she was hugging her knees close to her chest.

"What are you doing sitting in here like that Cat? You hiding from someone…or something."

"From Robbie, he won't leave me alone. He wants me to spend time with his family. I keep telling him that I don't like him."

"I don't think he was asking you out Cat, he was just asking if you wanted to go on a vacation with his family. But it's a good thing you chose not to go, because I want to offer you a chance to go with me on a camping trip for the summer. What do you think?"

"What do I think? Doesn't that mean that you'll be sharing your space with animals and owls that go "hoot" at night and ants that bite you in your sleep. What about bears and wolves and evil squirrels?"

"Is that a yes then?"

"_Uuhh….Can I get a hint."_ Cat answered her.

Jade went over to the sink and turned the faucet on, she collected cold water in her hands and went over to cat. She splashed Cat with cold water that sent her running out of the stall and falling down on the floor. She rolled around covering her face like she had acid thrown on her.

"So much for thinking you wanted to hang out with me Cat."

* * *

**Cafeteria **

Failing to recruit Cat to come with her, Jade made her way for the cafeteria to see if she could find someone in there who was part of her small circle of friends. When she walked outside, she found Trina bugging a couple of senior students about her summer vacation. They tried to be nice to her by listening to her a little, but when she just kept going on and on. They decided to make a hasty retreat. Jade was desperate for someone to jump on her camping trip wagon, but Trina was the only person she would never go to for any kind of help. She then decided to go look for Robbie, she never approached him for anything either but maybe now It wouldn't hurt.

* * *

**Hallways **

Jade marched back inside the school checking classrooms looking for that string bean, she finally caught him doing the same thing she was. He was looking in classroom and other doors just like her. Was he searching for someone? That's right, it was Cat he was searching for.

"Hey Robbie you got a minute? Can you come over here."

Robbie heard her call out his name and went over to her reluctantly. Jade saw that he didn't bring that horrible dummy with him today, it was good for a change. Now he wouldn't be able to annoy her with that second voice he loved doing so much.

"Sup string bean, I mean Robbie. So what are you doing right now, why are you searching through doors and classrooms."

"I'm looking for Cat, she ran away when I asked her if she would like to come with me and my family to Florida. She said no, and said that she though I was gross. I wasn't asking her out, I was just asking her if she wanted go somewhere with _me_…and my family."

"Sorry your favorite girl ditched on you. So Robbie ever wanted to go camping?"

"I actually have gone camping with my family when I was younger, I learned a few things here and there. I learned how to start a fire, learned how to hunt using sharpened sticks and everything else that comes with spending a few days in the outdoors. Why do you ask?"

"I'm going around asking…friends of mine if they would like to go camping with me this summer. It's in Angeles National forest."

"I'm your friend? But I though you hated me and rex in everything we did. You even pulled his arm off remember?"

"I don't recall me ever doing something like that. So you wanna come or not?"

"Jade I just told you I was going to Florida with my family. I'm sorry."

Jade titled her head down towards the floor, it sounded like she was about to cry. But when Robbie got closer to check if she was alright, she snapped her back up and began to laugh. She grabbed him by his collar shirt and dragged him over to the girls bathroom where she kicked him in and shouted to Cat she had a surprise for him. She waited outside the door on the side for something to happen. She heard Cat yell from fear inside, she then ran out the bathroom with Robbie chasing after her.

Now who else could she turn to? Who else saw her as enough of a friend enough to go with her on this little adventure that she wanted to go on. She didn't want to, but Tori could be the lifesaver she needed all along. She needed to know where exactly she was before she would be doing any kind of begging. There was one place she didn't bother to look in, but she wasn't so sure that's where she would find Tori vega.

* * *

**Gymnasium**

Jade wandered inside of the gym and looked all around, there was no one except the gym teacher and none other than Tori. She didn't know what they were talking about so Jade took a seat on a row of opened bleachers and waited for Tori to finish talking to the gym teacher. Jade took a look at the gym and wondered why she never bothered to come in here often. That's right, she never came in here because she despised sports or any kind of physical activity. Walking was enough for her. Tori was done and spotted Jade sitting by herself holding on to her bag. She joined her and asked her what she was doing here.

"You look like you could use a friend Jade, why are you sitting here all alone? Where's beck?"

"He didn't come to school today, he's back at his place. He said he was going to Canada with his parents for the summer. I wanted to go camping, but he ditched me to go with his folks. Canadians."

"Hey don't talk bad thing about him behind his back, especially about his birth country. Anyways, don't get mad at him. He's just spending time with his family. You have him for one more entire school year and beyond."

"I get it Tori. Look i was just wondering, if you're not going anywhere this summer. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to-"

"Whoa Jade, I'm not really a lesbian. Sorry."

"Not that you idiot! I just wanted to know if you wanted go out camping with me this summer. No one else seems to wanna go with me. It's like I'm infected with some sort of disease."

"Jade…I would love to go with you, but"

"Really? But what Tori."

"Me and Trina are going to stay in NYC for half the summer with our parents. I'm sorry I can't go with you. When did you become so interested in camping?"

"Does it even matter Tori? No one wants to come with me. Maybe I'll just go alone and get lost."

"Don't talk like that Jade. Have you asked everyone? Did you forget someone maybe."

"Who?"

Tori told her about Andre and Jade went stiff for a sec, Something about Andre gave her Goosebumps. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, far from it. But she just didn't know how being alone with another guy who wasn't Beck would turn out. No you know what, he needed to feel this. And even though she knew Andre was well behaved and balanced, she hoped this would make beck jealous. She left school early and went over to Andre's place.

* * *

**Harris Residence **

She didn't expect to find him home since everyone she knew was leaving soon for summer vacation. Knocking on his door, she wasn't expecting to get no response from him. But she did, Kendra opened up the door. She was Andre's cousin.

"Yes, can I help you?" Kendra asked Jade, all sassy and bold.

"Hi. Is Andre here?"

"What do you want with my cousin? You his girlfriend or something."

"No! what? I just wanted to know if he was here."

"He went running out to the store to get something. You wanna wait for him inside here, it's ok if you do."

"No no, I'm in a hurry. Thanks anyway." Jade made her way back to the sidewalk and stopped to stare at the sky. Well even if he was here, would he also had said no to her? Maybe yes or maybe not. Either way it made no difference now. She might as well have cancelled everything right now, had it not been for what she heard.

"Yo Jade! What's up girl."

"Andre….Andre Hey! I just came here to see if you were home."

"Really? It was more than just that, I know that much. What's on your mind Jade."

"A camping trip to Angeles National Forest. Not much."

"Cool, whose going with you?"

"…_No one." _

Andre had a sympathetic look on him, he had no problem believing that no one wanted to go anywhere with her. Who would want to. But still he had to do something about that. It's what Tori would have done in this situation.

"Tell you what Jade, If I can convince my cousin and grandma to let me go for a few days, I'll come with you. How's that sound. When are you leaving anyway."

"Tomorrow if possible."

"Tomorrow huh, well await a call from me by then. Anything I should bring in particular. Toilet paper? Shaving gel, a toothbrush."

"Anything and everything you can think of Andre, and Andre…thank you." Andre winked at her before running back into his house. Jade's weak smile became a chuckle. She threw her hair back and walked off.

* * *

**(!)**_ "Continued in Next Chapter."_


	2. Chapter 2: Heading Out

**Disclaimer: **"All Victorious characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

**(!)** _"Andre and Jade text each other the night before about what to bring, and what to expect. The next morning Andre awaits Jade's arrival to his home so they can embark on their trip."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heading Out**

**Friday **

_29 June 2012 8:30- Night_

**West Residence **

Jade's bedroom was quiet and without any light. She was downstairs having a yelling match with he father on the phone. Her mother stood on the side and listened to the two yell at each other. Jade's mother loved that her daughter wanted to go camping, but that would require a lot of work and knowledge and her father was offering to take her- but with great resistance from Jade.

"I don't you there dad!…because I just don't need you. I just need you to send some ever to collect the motor home over here. I don't care how late it is! Yeah ok, whatever dad."

Jade hung up the phone and went marching back to her room, but her mother wanted to know what was said.

"Does it matter? He said he would bring the motor home by tomorrow morning. He's so worried about me not going with more people. I don't think it's that Andre is a boy that he likes, it's because he knows that he's black. Another racist father from the ignorant ages huh mom."

"Jadelyn wait!" her mother shouted as her daughter walked into her room and slammed the door behind her. She locked it too.

Jade grabbed her phone and began to text with Andre over the matter of a motor home and of camping.

* * *

**Text Messages**

_Jade _- Just had an argument with my father. Told him to bring a motor home by my house. I don't think he likes the idea of me and you going camping together.

_Andre_- I get it, he doesn't like handsome guys going out with his daughter! That would explain why he doesn't like Beck all that much.

_Jade_- Like him? Oh no, he hates Beck. He tells me he reminds him of the frat boys of his college days. Anyway, he's going to Canada and we're going camping.

_Andre_- I'm actually researching everything we'll need for this camping trip to go without a hitch. Are we using tents? Or is the motor home it.

_Jade_- I want to go as natural as possible, the motor home is for showers only. I don't want lighters or lighter fluid, charcoal or grills. Bring only the necessary.

Andre- This is sounding fun already.

Jade- And its only going to get better.

* * *

**Saturday **

_30 June 2012 7:30- Morning_

**Harris Residence **

Andre had awoken early to collect all his things and to take a shower. He made sure that he had all that he would need. He made a his own sleeping bag from his bed sheets and brought along his pillows. Some optionals he brought were water bottles and juice in a cooler. A folding chair and a first aid kit. He made sure not to wake his grandmother, cousin or little sister. He stepped outside and waited on his front lawn for Jade to come around.

They had texted each other so long last night, Andre had to keep his phone connected to the battery so it wouldn't die. He never knew Jade to know so much about the outdoors, he wondered how she knew the difference between a raven and a crow, how to set up a tent and all the kinds of bugs they should watch out for. The picture of Jade from their texts was different from the one he though he knew from school.

Time went on until it turned eight o clock. Andre waited some more and looked left and right on the street. He was looking out for a motor home Jade told him she would be bringing for travel. He was about to open up his folding chair when he felt the street rumble and shake.

Making a turn right on his street, came a blue and white motor home with stuff tied on the roof. He stepped back when the trailer came to a stop near him. Coming out of the motor home wearing a coonskin hat and aviators along with casual clothes was Jade west. She crossed her arms and took a look at Andre and all his stuff.

She was wearing dark green shorts and a loose fitting white T-shirt. She inspected Andre like she was some kind of scout master checking her young scout. She checked his book bag and duffel bag. Then his rolled up sleeping bag which was fashioned from his bed sheets. She gave him a thumbs up and showed him inside of the motor home.

"Dang Jade, someone could live in here if they wanted to."

"Huh, oh yeah. My old man takes care of it even though he never uses it. You can put your stuff in the bedroom, it's all the way in the back. When you're done come up to the passenger seat and buckle up."

Andre placed his belongings on the bed and or near it. He went over to take a seat on the passenger side and waited for Jade to start the engine and drive off. But Jade didn't start the engine, she pulled out fingerless gloves from under her seat and placed them like something big was about to happen. It was like she was ready to race with some invisible opponent.

"Jade what are you doing?"

"What Andre, I'm in a hurry to get started. Hang on to your seats."

* * *

**U.S Freeway 101**

Jade turned the key on the ignition, and stepped her foot on the gas. The motor home took off quick and soon Jade and Andre were on their way. Andre pulled out a map of the city and looked for Angeles national forest. It was a big area, a really big area on the map. Jade took notice that he clung to the map tightly, she lowered the map and reassured him that her dad's GPS would lead the way.

Andre folded up the map and leaned back on his seat. He watched Jade drive, but as he did he also checked out her beautiful white thighs and that beautiful face of hers. That crush on her never did leave, in fact when he was done singing 365 days with Tori- he was more in love with her than before. But unlike most fellas who would give in to their emotions and go tell the girl they loved about how they felt, he held back from doing that for the sake of the friendship he has with Beck.

He looked over his shoulder and saw how empty it all seemed inside the motor home without the rest of their friends, it was sad and exciting. Sad because it felt incomplete, but exciting because he was going to be alone with his crush.

"What you looking at Andre? you forgot something." she asked him.

"What? No. it just feels…a little hollow in here."

"What, did you want more people to come along. I mean I tried to get anyone to come, except Trina. But everyone had somewhere to go. Thinking about it now, I still don't forgive them. Their gonna miss out."

"Yeah, but…"

"What, are you regretting coming along with me too!?"

"No Jade it's not like that. It's just, I was wondering why no one else wanted to come along. But I don't regret coming along with you Jade, I don't."

"Good…I was this close to turning around and causing a pile up on the freeway. You wanna listen to the radio for a bit Andre?"

"Sure, let's see what they got on right now."

Andre turned the small turning knob of the radio and tried searching for something good to listen to. As he turned, he came across an old song which Jade liked. She told him to leave it there. It a was a song called _"Since I Don't Have You"_ by the Skyliners. Jade smiled lightly and turned her head to tell Andre,

"Such a Haunting Love Song. Don't you think Andre?"

"Yeah, hey how about after this I change it to something more uplifting. Something with a quicker beat. Something that isn't so sad."

"Ok, but only after this song ends…_I don't have happiness, and I guess I never will again. When you walked out on me, In walked old misery, And he's been here since then."_

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in Next Chapter." _


	3. Chapter 3: Destination Reached

**Disclaimer: **"All Victorious characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

**(!) **"Jade and Andre switch driving the motor home so the other can have a rest. They arrive to their destination and begin setting things up."

* * *

**Chapter 3: Destination Reached**

**Friday **

_29 June 2012 10:00- Night_

**Hollywood Freeway **

Sleeping comfortably on the couch with his arms and head resting on the table inside the motor home, Andre was having a dream. It was that kind of dream where it all feels so real until someone or something wakes up the person. Andre's dream was about the time he and jade had spent time alone trying to record a song of his for a class. It wasn't the first time he had such a reoccurring dream with her, in many dreams she was always with him. At an amusement park, at a park or even at school just eating lunch together.

He enjoyed the current dream he was having, just him and jade sitting under an oak tree. Holding hands and sleeping, his dream then took another shift. That peaceful dream quickly shifted to Andre falling down. Down, down into a giant ball pit that exploded like fireworks and which made the sounds of cows, chickens and goats when they did.

"_Andre…Andre…come on get up. Andre, don't make me ask twice…_**ANDRE!**"

Jade's loud voice snapped Andre out of his sleep, he rubbed his eyes and asked her something but in a way that she didn't know if he was sleep talking or drunk. She held his face still with one hand and smacked him with her other. That woke him up completely, but his mouth opened up like he wanted to scream.

"Don't yell Andre, you're a man aren't you? Come on it's your turn to drive."

"My turn? To do what." he said, still sounding tired.

"I just told you, it's your turn to drive the motor home. I'm gonna go take a shower and go to sleep for a bit. Wake me up when we get there. Just follow the directions the GPS is giving and we should be there by tomorrow. Think you can stay awake along enough."

"Yeah, just let me splash some water on my face. I need to shake some of the sleep off."

Andre went to the kitchen sink and turned the faucet on, he collected water in his palms and placed his face on them. The cool water felt good on his warm sweaty face. Jade went further back into the bedroom area to change out of her clothes and wrap a towel around her waist.

Andre walked over to the driver's seat and took his seat. He turned the key in the ignition, pulled on the column mounted shifter and pushed down on gas pedal. He turned the wheel so he could get the whole motor home back on the freeway. He followed the path the GPS gave him and drove at a steady pace. The radio had been turned off and Andre could hear the water from the bathroom running.

While Jade took a shower, Andre turned the radio on and tuned it to a good station. He found the hip hop section and left it there when Sean Paul's "Get Busy" song was playing. He tapped his hand on the steering wheel, playing a separate beat of his own. Then something happened, the radio channels began to change on their own. Andre tapped on the radio screen to see if that would fix it. It didn't, the radio kept trying to find it's own radio station.

After minutes of changing on it's own, it stopped to the same station that was playing that old song Jade seemed to love. Instead it played a different song, it was a called _"We belong together" _by Los Lobos. Andre tried changing it but to no avail. He didn't bother trying to change the station, he just drove the motor home all the way.

Stepping out of the bath tub and out of the bathroom, Jade glanced once over to the driver's seat and heard Andre humming the song playing. She moved some of her wet hair behind her ear and closed the bedroom area off with a sliding door.

* * *

**Saturday **

_30 June 2012 5:00- Morning _

**Angeles National Forest **

Jade had slept the moment she dried herself off and changed into some other clothing she had brought for this trip, when morning came around she noticed that the motor home wasn't moving. It had stopped, she sat up to take a look out the window that was near by. She could see trees, and lots of them. She jumped out of her bed and moved the sliding door, she went into her bathroom to splash water in her face and brush her teeth. All the while as this was all happening, Jade failed to recognized Andre sleeping on the couch.

She only noticed him after she went to see if he was outside getting everything started, when she failed to see him outside, she walked back inside and spotted him resting on the couch. Watching him sleep reminded her of when Beck would fall asleep after a long day of hearing her complain and throw a fit. If it was night she would cover him with a blanket, but it was morning, very early actually. She took this time to take a shower and then change into clothing for going outside. She placed the coonskin hat on her head, slipped her hands and fingers into her fingerless gloves.

She took some beef jerky out from one of the cabinets inside the motor home, took a seat next to Andre and ate. Staring at him while chewing on the dried piece of meat, she got up and moved so she could place Andre's head on her lap. She stroked his face and played with his hair.

"It feels like rope, your hair feels like small little ropes Andre." even though Andre couldn't hear her, she still commented about his hair.

All of her talking got through to Andre in a dream where he and her were fishing, and what they were fishing for was pie. Jade reeled in a blueberry pie that she ate. Andre tried reeling in a cherry pie but it was a big and one and it resisted heavily. Jade decided to give him a hand and helped him reel it in, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled with all of her might. What came out of this sea that they were fishing in, came flying out a giant pie that blocked out the sun. it fell on both of them and covered them in cherry filling.

The feeling when the pie fell on them, was actually a dream reflection of Jade smacking his head and cheeks in the real world. She was playing a beat in her head and she used Andre's cheeks as drums. The rest of his dream was interrupted but he was finally awakened.

"What the hell Jade…why are you hitting me."

"Sorry B…Andre, just had a song in my head. So soldier, you ready to begin our first day of camping in the wild outdoors?"

"Easy for you to say, I had to do a lot of turns and backtracking to find a good spot here. The parking lot was full, and even if it was empty I don't think it would fit a large motor home like this one. I need a shower."

Andre lifted himself up and walked on over to where the shower was located, he opened the door and saw that Jade had used it. He walked over to the bedroom and grabbed his bag and opened it up. He took with him a towel and a change of clothes. While Andre took a quick shower and then bushed his teeth with his own toothbrush when he was done, Jade grabbed things from the storage space located outside the motor home. Jade got started and took with her a tent, tent fly, poles, steaks, and a ground cloth. She left the rest of the other materials behind, they were for Andre to take when he came out.

* * *

**Camping Grounds**

The digital battery operated clock resting beside Andre's Tent read _10:30_, it took them two hours to find a good spot. One hour to set up camp and another two hours bringing the rest of their stuff from the motor home storages. The sun was beaming down and the ray broke through the holes in the leaves. The spot they chose was one wide open circular spot surrounded by trees, and with a dirt path that lead back to the motor home.

"Ok, we got the tents up, we got our bug spray, lanterns and…_where is it. Where did it Go!?" _Shouted Jade, Andre was lying down in his tent when Jade lifted the zipper up from his tent. She went and began looking inside his bags and suitcases Andre tried getting her to leave but she just kept moving him to the side.

"What can you possibly be looking for inside my tent? I don't think what you're looking for is inside here Jade."

"Yeah yeah, just be quiet and wait for me to be finished here."

Jade went rummaging through most of his things when she found packets of condoms hidden inside a sock, Andre grabbed the sock from her but Jade wanted it back. He fought to keep it in his hands, but Jade, who was fixed on the latex protection didn't notice that she had straddled Andre. Jade pinned Andre's face with her elbow and took the sock from him.

"I don't think I ever mentioned condoms as an essential to bring to this trip. Were you expecting for some girl to fall into your tent tonight?"

Andre kept quiet, his focus was on the sock dangling from her had. Jade stood up and left the tent, she turned the sock so the condom packets would fall on her hand. She tossed them up and down and then finally tossed them deep into the woods. Andre came out of his tent and found his sock on the ground, it was empty. She had thrown his condoms somewhere. Why would she do something like that.

"Here they are! I thought I lost my favorite pair of scissors. What's wrong Andre? you mad or something." she asked him like she didn't do anything wrong.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in The Next Chapter." _


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend?

**Disclaimer: **"All Victorious characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

**(!)** "Jade and Andre have a bit of a squabble during breakfast, then in the deep forest Andre goes to do some bird watching, then enters Jade who breaks him from it. _Sorry for the late updates."_

* * *

**Chapter 4: A New Friend?**

**Saturday **

_30 June 2012 6:00- Morning _

**Angeles National Forest/ Camping Grounds **

"Am I mad? No. what for, I knew I wasn't going to need them anyway. Look let's just forget that. It's pretty early and I was thinking about doing some activities together. I actually printed out a paper with what to do when your out camping."

'We'll get to that later, after I made breakfast and sleep for a bit."

"But Jade you just slept, actually we both just woke up. You're making breakfast for both of us?"

"_Oh no just for me. Why you wanted some breakfast?" _she asked him.

"I would love s-"

"Make your own, what do I look like, you're girlfriend?"

Andre sighed heavily and sounded annoyed, he went back to the motor home to get some eggs and bacon, and some bread while he was it. Andre came back with a small grill and a frying pan. But jade didn't appear to be in the camp area, did she go out somewhere. Where ever she went Andre hoped she'd be ok. He got started on making breakfast for himself. He tore open a small hole in the bacon package and pulled four strips of bacon. Bacon had it's own oil so he would use that to cook his eggs.

Andre heard noises around him, he brought with him a knife just in case. He pulled it slowly out of it's leather sheath. He moved the pan away from the fire and stood up, he gripped the handle of his knife and lunged forward into the thick bush. What came running out was a doe, a female deer. He breathed a sigh of relief and went back to finish cooking his breakfast.

But back at the camp grounds Jade reappeared. Andre wondered where she wandered off to.

"You were gone for a while Jade? Is everything ok?"

"What? Oh yeah, it's just that you were taking so long I went o get my own eggs."

"Your own eggs? from where. Is there a farm out here, because I don't think there is."

"Hey you gonna eat those bacons? And that hero bread?" she chimed, Andre went over to turn the bacon but Jade took over and pretty much just took his stuff.

"I was gonna eat that Jade." Jade placed the half cooked bacon in her bread that she opened with her fingers, she cooked some eggs that she collected and cracked them. She placed them on the pan and watched them cook. Andre could do nothing but watch as his eggs and bacon were eaten."

"Mmm Mmm Mmm now that's good bacon. Andre you want some?"

"No." he answered sounding serious.

"Why Not?" Andre went into the forest, but not before taking some binocular with him and a notebook with him.

"Andre…where you going!?"

* * *

**The Forest**

With breakfast being skipped, Andre chose a good spot to do some Bird watching. Jade came and saw him sitting on a log which had fallen from a tree. She wasn't going to tell him that she felt sorry for taking his breakfast, but she did want to make it up to him. She was careful where she stepped at when walking down a small rocky mound. She took a seat next to Andre and watched him. He had his binoculars planted on his eyes which were looking at some bird which was making some calls from an unknown location.

Jade inched closer to him with some bread in her hand, Andre knew she was there but chose not to say anything. Jade wanted to say _I'm sorry_, but that wasn't her. Then, something caught her eye in the corner.

"Yo Andre check it out, one of your condoms landed over here."

Andre didn't respond to her, he opened up his notebook and began to draw the birds he saw. Jade hated being ignored, especially when Beck did it to her. She reached for his notebook and snatched it from him.

"Jade!"

"Talk to me or else say goodbye to your notebook."

"How you doing, are you enjoying this trip."

"Not good enough!" She shouted. "Jade I don't know what you want me to tell you-"

"Ok I'm sorry for taking your breakfast and throwing your condoms Andre!" Andre was surprised, shocked actually. Never has he heard Jade apologize, maybe to Beck but never to anyone else. Andre went up to her and grabbed the notebook from her hand.

"It's ok Jade, look I get it if your uncomfortable on this trip with me. I only want you to be you, the real you. Don't feel like you have to put up a front, it's just you and me out here; let's enjoy the natural world."

Jade nodded her head and smiled, she watched Andre open up his notebook to finish sketching the bird he was watching, but by the time he tried looking for the bird; it had flown away.

"_Damn." _Andre quietly said.

"What's wrong Andre?" Andre closed his notebook and looked at her, "The bird got away. It's ok though, it's not like I can't find another one."

Somewhere a few feet away from them was the sound of something, it didn't sound like no bird or no deer. Andre went to inspect the noise with Jade following close behind him. Andre took his knife out and gripped the handle just in case it was something much bigger. Pushing past some bushes and some narrow trees, Jade and Andre found something chubby and furry in a cage. To Jade it look like a fat mouse, she actually thought it was that so much she pulled her phone to take a picture of it.

"Jade what you doing?"

"Taking a picture of it, it's obviously the world's biggest rat caught in a trap."

"Jade I don't think it's a rat, let me pull out my phone and see what I can get from it. I got this app that identifies anything I take a picture of."

"Whatever, all I know is this gonna get me a couple of followers. Move so I can take a good picture of it." Jade shoved Andre as he waited for his phone to come up with results of the picture.

* * *

**The Slap**

**Newest Update **

"_Just took a picture of the world's biggest rat while camping here in Angeles National Forest, Andre thinks its something else. I plan on keeping it as a pet." _**Mood** Excited- :D

* * *

**The Forest**

"I got the result Jade, what this fat guy is a common Wombat. Wombats are native to Australia. How the hell one got here to the states is strange. Maybe it escaped from a zoo somewhere."

"Well wherever he came from, he's coming with us. C'mon help me unlock the cage."

"Jade that sounds like a really bad idea, he's in a cage for a reason. He could have rabies or could be wild." Andre really didn't want them getting hurt by some foreign animal.

"If you were In a tiny cage somewhere in a forest and I came across you, I would release you from it."

"Really Jade, you mean that?"

"Yeah, why not." Jade and Andre pulled on a the lock on the cage, their combined strength got the opening open. The wombat came walking out and stopped to turn to the people who freed it.

It went up to Jade and stood on it's small hind legs, it looked like it wanted to be picked up. Jade went for it and picked the chubby animal up. "See Andre, he's not wild, he's just really heavy. It feels like a really fat hairy baby."

"Just keep that thing away from Me Jade."

"Wait! take my picture with it Andre, I want Beck to see it." Andre placed his notebook and binoculars on the ground and took Jade's phone to take their picture. The wombat was unusually docile and tamed, it moved a bit but allowed Jade to hold it up by it's butt. Andre found the focus and snapped a picture.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in The Next Chapter."_


	5. Chapter 5: Snap a Shot

**Disclaimer: **"All Victorious characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

**(!)** "Jade and Andre get to know the Wombat they rescued, Then Jade and Andre begin to take pictures of each other and their environment, on their exploration they come across a shed with the sign _Tiger Bar _on it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Abandoned Cabin **

**Saturday **

_30 June 2012 9:00- Morning _

**Angeles National Forest/ Motor Home **

"If it bites me Jade I won't be afraid to kick him." Andre warned her, they took the animal inside her motor home.

Jade gathered some carrots from her small fridge and piled them all in a corner for him to eat, Jade and Andre sat on the small couch and watched the wombat much on cold carrots. Jade grabbed one of the carrots from the mound and offered it to Andre.

"What? I don't want that Jade. Give it to him to finish." Andre responded to her offering of a carrot.

"Nah, Carrots are good for your eyes. I'm trying to think of a name for it. Any ideas Andre."

"Jade I don't think you can keep him. He's not a dog or cat, I think it might even be illegal just owning him without some kind of license."

"I was thinking maybe Beck Jr. he looks like Beck doesn't he." Jade finished up her carrot and carried Beck jr out with her. She let him roam around the area to see if he would wander off. Andre walked out of the motor home to head back to the camp area.

"Wait where you going Andre!?"

"Back to the Camp, I don't want any bears or raccoons tearing up our tents and taking all my stuff."

Andre Had a list of things he wanted to do with Jade, she might have wanted to come camping but he wasn't so sure that she planned the rest of the trip in her head or on paper. He grabbed his notebook and wrote down every kind of activity they could do while they were staying here for a week or less. The first thing he wanted to do was take pictures, it was still very early in the day and if Jade wanted, they could get through half of the activities on the list.

The first activity on the list was to take as many pictures as possible of their camp and together, He hoped Jade wouldn't mind. And mind she didn't, she left Beck jr. in his cage to sleep while they ventured out.

* * *

**The Forest **

The forest of Angeles National was home to many animals who called it home, Ants who made hills that went into their underground homes. Birds who made their homes up in the trees and squirrels who found it comfortable inside of trees. Jade found a spot between two trees that had a bush in between them. The bush was littered with roses and other kinds of flowers. Andre asked her to stand with a few flowers in hand, She took some roses out their bush but got stabbed by the spiky thorns on it. Andre saw her bleeding from her hands but she said she didn't mind. He took her picture, two of them actually. One with flowers in her hand, and then with a few flowers in her hair. The second picture Andre really loved, he loved the way she kept her arms behind her back. That innocent simple smile she put on just for the camera felt like it was almost meant for him.

"Yo, Mr. Lyrical man. You just gonna stand there? C'mon I think see a good spot over there for you." Jade told Andre, he was lost in space until he heard Jade snap him out of it.

"Sorry, what spot do you see."

"Shh! I see some deers over there, take a picture of them."

"Oh, ok just let me-"

"Wait I got an idea, I want to take my picture with them."

"Jade their not gonna let you get that close to them."

Jade smirked and pulled some carrots from her short pockets, she held her hand out which had them in em. She slowly made her way over to the animals who kept twitching their ears, trying to shake the biting mosquitoes off. Andre squatted to make the deer's lose sight of him behind some trees. Jade inched herself closer to him, the deer's moved back some but kept from completely leaving because of the carrot in Jade's hand.

She made clicking noises with her mouth and tongue and wagged the carrot, trying to coerce them to come closer. They got closer and closer, each time Jade signaled to Andre to get the camera ready. Jade knelt down on her knees while andre saw the deer's coming to get the carrot from her hand, he snapped as many pictires as he could. As he did, he heard Jade giggle. He lowered his camera to see her petting their noses. She scratched their necks and chins. He made sure to capture that.

The deer's took off running when there was no more carrot to eat, Jade lifted herself up and dusted her hands. She turned her head and apologized to Andre.

"What are you apologizing for, These are great pictures. With a few enhancements and a digital clean up; they'll look great."

"No I meant, I meant that so far you've taken pictures of me. Let me snap some of you." Jade reached for a flower in her hair and handed Andre a rose, Andre smiled and accepted it and placed it in his pocket.

"Ah! No no no, you take that flower out and put it behind your ear. It's just us and the animals out here, you're not afraid of being seen with m…a flower behind your ear are you."

"I'm not scared to be seen with a flower on my head, or with you." Andre walked off to find a spot with more shade, But Jade caught what he said. She knew that he knew she wanted to say _seen with me_. He was quick to catch that.

Jade and Andre walked further away from their camping area, they stopped when they came across a magnificent giant oak tree. It was odd to find it here, among the many other types of trees around, Oak was mainly found in the south and east coast. perhaps someone planted an oak seed for a certain god. An old god who still had followers. Andre chose to sit and relax under the tree, Jade took that opportunity to snap pictures of him. She took a pic when he took the rose from his ear and twirled the stem between his fingers.

On her third pic, something caught her eye. There was a small shed behind the Oak. It was covered by thick rose bushes and vines, Andre saw that something else had her attention. He turned around and glanced over at the old looking shed. He stood up and began walking over to it.

"Andre, yo where you going."

"Just gonna take a look at that shed, wonder what it's doing out here."

Jade stuffed her phone back in her pocket and joined Andre, they pushed past the rose bushes and tree brushes. Some of the thorny bush ripped holes in andre's shirt and cut Jade on her thighs.

"Damn…Ow! Ow!"

"You all right babe…uh I mean Jade, you alright Jade." Andre slipped up and let a term of endearment escape his lips.

"Yeah…just some thorns cut me on my thighs. Look Andre, the shed has a sign above the door."

Their written in black faded letters, the sign on the door read _Welcome to The Tiger Bar. _Andre took a picture of the Shed while Jade began to kick on the door.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in The Next Chapter." _


	6. Chapter 6: Eternal Pledge

**Disclaimer: **"All Victorious characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

**(!)** _"Jade and Andre find an empty shed called The Tiger Bar, little do they know of why it's where it is and why it was built in the first place. They discover what its all about and discover something else."_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Eternal Pledge**

**Saturday **

_30 June 2012 11:00- Morning_

**The Forest/ Tiger Bar**

Kicking the door's knob as hard as she could, Jade asked Andre to lend her a hand, or shoulder to be more exact. Andre bumped his right shoulder in unison with her kicks, Andre backed up, putting himself a good distance away from the door. He charged the door and brought it down along with himself In the moment of contact. Dust came blowing out of the shed as air went in and out. Jade covered her eyes and nose as the last few bits of dust particles flew out of the shed.

A small snake slithered out of the shed which Andre caught sight of as being really close to him, he shot back up from lying down on the ground. He coughed and dusted off his shirt and pants which were just covered In dust. Andre stayed outside trying to clear his throat and clean up his shirt. Jade walked in and took a look at the inside of the shed, there was a table in the middle and a small bar counter to the left. The back of the shed had this old wedding arch.

"Andre come in here and take a look."

"_Alright, just give me a sec Jade." _he said from outside.

Near the wedding arch were two pelts that hung on hooks, she walked over to hold one of the pelts in her hand. It was dusty just like everywhere else she walked on or looked at. She dusted the pelt with her own hands and inspected it, it felt really heavy. It was beautiful but heavy. On the table there was a green book, it was so dusty she failed to notice it at first glance.

She placed the pelt back on the hook where she found it, she grabbed the book and shook it so the dust would come off. The title of the book was engraved with golden letters that read _The Tale of Gordy and Khalla_. Jade opened the cover and read the story which was only a few pages long.

* * *

_**The Tale of Gordy and Khalla **_

Monday, October 1, 1930

_My name is Aadarsh, I am 30 yrs old and I came to this country with two special tigers from India, my homeland. I brought them to this country in fear that they might be taken away from me or if someone might want to hurt or take advantaged of them. These two tigers which I named Gordy and Khalla were born under the sacred Bodhi tree. The bodhi tree is sacred in the religion that I follow, Buddhism. It was under the bodhi tree where Siddhartha Gautama became enlightened. _

_Gordy and Khalla's birth underneath that tree is special because everyone who came in contact with them, always found their soul mate or had some miracle happen to them. I myself found my wife who made me a proud father of three children, two boys and one girl. When they were only two years old, they became a part of my village, and like many people of India, they took their kind and docile demeanor as actions by the gods. Everyone wanted to pet them, everyone wanted them over at their homes. They even took their licking as blessings. _

_One night a couple of months later, Gordy, the male lion went missing. I had thought someone from my village had taken him, I went to check on Khalla who looked depressed that her partner wasn't near her. I unlocked the steel door of her enclosure and put a body leash on her. I allowed her to lead us to Gordy. Our travels lead us to different villages who had stories of a tiger rescuing children, granting miracles and even leading more people to unite together. Days and nights passed when I found Gordy under a bodhi tree. _

_He looked sick and tired, Khalla knew something was wrong with him. I carried Gordy and decided to leave India and my family. On a British ship that was heading to America, I and my two friends boarded and stayed in the cargo bay where they ate meat that was quickly defrosting. True to their tiger roots, they would not be afraid to growl or swipe at me if I bothered them. I never minded any of it, I knew their power had to be respected at all times._

* * *

**California, 1933**

_The ship arrived in California where I had done my best to hide Gordy and Khalla from people. I kept them inside barrels that I used to hide them in. I moved them using a dolly, I knew I had to take them far away from people. That's where I got my first telepathic message from Khalla, she said I needed to take them to forested area. I saw where she wanted me to take them like i had double vision. _

_My long two day trip lead me up here to in Angeles Forest, when Khalla and Gordy came out of the barrels, I never saw them so happy together. I traded my own happiness with my family so they could keep theirs. I chose separation so they could be united. Even right now as I write this, Khalla and Gordy are out playing somewhere._

**1934**

_People who come hiking up here usually missed the small home and shed I created, but I knew one day I would be discovered and so would Gordy and Khalla. It wasn't long till two teenagers came and found my place. They were runaways, they wanted to get hitched but didn't know if they could go through with it. I told them about Gordy and Khalla's special gift of bringing two people together. They decided to get married, so I changed my shed into a small chapel which they named The Tiger Bar and it stuck ever since. _

_The first marriage went as followed, the male and female would have either Gordy or Khalla by their side. They would share what they felt for their partner. A kiss is followed and they both share a drink and write down on an empty notebook their names, the year they got married and a small love quote. _

**1940**

_It went on like this for several more years when my poor Gordy passed away in his sleep, heartbroken that her partner had passed away; Khalla joined him a few days after. I myself was heartbroken and I refused to bury them or burn them, so I skinned them and continued on uniting lovers of all ages and backgrounds with my two best friends. Now both partners would wear Gordy and Khalla on them as they pledged their love for each other. _

**1970**

_I feel myself becoming more tired, I can hear Gordy and Khalla's voices telling me that I will see them soon In my sleep. In my old age, as I go by the pages on this book, pictures lovers left on here, I can say true love does exist. There must be over 75 names on here in the next pages, to those who have read this far, if you're seeking to unite with the one you love, please follow the steps and have yourselves a drink at the end. Please add your favorites drinks to the bar area if there are none._

**1975**

_Gordy and Kallah I'm coming back home, but first let me put this book down on this table. I have chosen a spot near my home where I want to lay down, so that when I open my new eyes, it will be you two who will greet me in my new life. _

* * *

**The Tiger Bar **

Jade turned the last page of Aadarsh's journal entry and saw the list of people who found this bar and got married in it. The list went like so

Names, year of marriage and a quote by each of the partners.

Gina Miller, John Stein, 1934, _"Love is like ice cream, be quick to have a taste before it melts or you'll never find out what flavor it was."_

"Wow Andre, take a look at all of these people who got married up here. Check some of these photos too, their pretty cool, come take a look at them."

Andre walked in and took the book from Jade, he flipped through pages and saw some of the old photos. There were people from the 50's all the way to the year 2000. No one's been up here in the last twelve years.

"Wait so people came here to get married just by this story they read about to two tigers and a guy? Then that explains those tiger pelts over there. Don't tell me you actually believe this stuff Jade."

"I never said that I believed any of it, I just wanted you take a look. Learn to open up your ears next time." Jade answered in her usual mean way.

"Someone's fangs are sharp today." Andre quipped as he placed the book back down on the table.

"Their always sharp Andre." Jade walked over to him and grabbed his shirt, her face and lips were inches away from his own. "Always" she made it more clearer for him.

"Besides, theirs no beer in here at all so let's go. This place blows. This was a waste of time."

Andre kept turning the pages until he got to the page that the most recent couple from 2000 put their information and photo on. There were two pictures, one of them on a beach with the boyfriend holding up his girlfriend and another with both of them wearing the tiger pelts and kissing. If only couples came and found this place just to get hitched, then who took the photos of the couple after Aadarsh died in 1975.

Goosebumps ran through his arms and back, he placed the book back down and followed Jade back to their camp area. The door which Andre had knocked down on the ground, lifted up and reconnected back to it's hinges, it quietly closed itself.

* * *

**(!)**_ "Continued in The Next Chapter."_


	7. Chapter 7: Man and Wife?

**Disclaimer: **"All Victorious characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

**(!)** _"After reading the story of Gordy an Khalla, Jade and Andre go back to camp and relax where Jade pulls out a couple of drinks out that were not mentioned on the to bring list."_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Man and Wife?**

**Saturday **

_30 June 2012 6:00- Evening _

**Camping Area**

While Jade was busy inside her motor home pulling some things out, Andre decided to get dinner started. Out of all the things to bring, he was glad the motor home had a restroom in it. He thought that maybe he and Jade would have to go all grizzly Adam while they were out here. The mere of thought of doing 'the business' out here sent shivers down his spine and Goosebumps rolling through out all his body. Right now he was preparing some potatoes and vegetables in some boiling water. They were inside a small spot in water hanging above the campfire.

Cooking on a portable grill, Andre was prepping two steaks for he and jade to eat. He put olive oil on them, sprinkled some salt and black pepper on them. He wanted the grill to get as hot as possible, then he placed the steaks on the grill and kept a watch on the potatoes and vegetables and turning the steaks.

Jade came out of the motor home with a few glass bottles in her hand, she took a seat on one of the chairs she brought and opened up her bottle with a black bottle opener. Andre who was to busy with the steaks didn't catch what it was that Jade was drinking.

"Look at you, Mr. chef. What's in the pot." she asked while she sipped more of what she was drinking.

"Potatoes and vegetables, don't you know how to cook Jade. Don't you cook for Beck if he tells you he's hungry?"

"No, and if he asks I'll just show him where my fridge is. There's always something in there, usually something in there that hasn't rotted. Why do you know if I know how to cook?"

"Never mind." he answered her.

"Don't never mind me, you asked if, I'm asking why. What does It matter if I know or don't know how to cook."

"Just a normal thing I think everyone should know, I mean half the time I made dinner for me and my grandma. It's good to know how to cook. It'll mean that if or when you're alone, you'll be able to cook for yourself."

"I can make plenty of things, like grilled cheese, waffles and, and."

"Look just forget I asked that question, the steaks should be done in a few more minutes."

"I guess I'll learn to cook steaks from you, and…potatoes and vegetables. Here right now."

Andre looked at her and wondered if she was serious, he flipped the steaks one more time and would allow them to finish cooking. He explained to her that in order to boil potatoes, she would have to cut the skin off of them first. That she would need to wait for the water to come to a boil before placing them in. and if she wanted to, she could vegetables in with them too.

He went on to share with her what he knew about steaks, and how much seasoning should be put on it. How many times to flip it and the finger test. To press on one's own hand to test the firmness of the steak. Jade took turns looking at the steaks which were looking really tasty and at Andre's mouth moving. If she would ever learn how to cook, it would be much later, right now she grabbed some plates for Andre and herself to eat their delicious steaks.

"Damn Andre…this would go well with some BBQ, I should have brought some."

"You know Jade, I thought I would hate coming out here with you. I don't want you to think that I don't like you, because for the longest I…I mean I…always."

"You still got food in your mouth, and around it. Here let me clean that up for you." Jade sat up from her chair and with a paper towel in her hand, she wiped Andre's mouths for crumbs and oil.

Andre smiled softly and nodded his head, as she backed away and went back to her seat. "You were saying, for the longest…"

"Oh! I, thought that you were always-"

"Hold that thought Andre, here drink something to soften the steak and potatoes."

Jade handed him one of the bottles she brought with her, Andre grabbed it and took a look at the label. This wasn't juice, soda or even water. Jade opened it with her bottle opener and toasted with him.

"Jade isn't this?"

"Shh, don't tell Beck. He said he didn't ever want to find me drinking. But what's he gonna do when he's off in another country. Bottoms up. I said bottom's up Andre!"

"Ok ok Bottom's up, Damn Jade."

* * *

**2hrs Later**

Having gone through several bottles of Mike's Hard Lemonade, Jade and Andre laid down on the ground staring up at the night sky. They were drunk and they were in each others arms, Andre held Jade close to him as he listened to Jade share so much about herself, Tori, Beck and about him.

"I'm not one…to get jealous, but I really hate it when Tori get's more attention Andre. why do people, like her, her."

"It's because she's nice, she feels…that feeling when you can't hold any anger for, someone or something, like furry animals."

"_Andre…do you like me?" _she flat out asked him.

"_Please don't make me answer Jade, it's a secret, she can't ever know." _He replied even though he just contradicted himself.

"_Come with me Andre, let's get married, over at the bar for, of tigers. I know you like me." _she said somewhat child like with a giggle, of course it was all from the drinks.

Jade tugged on Andre's arms for him to get up, Andre resisted at first but finally gave in to her whining and complaining. In their drunken state they fell a couple of times on the ground and kept pushing each other. Slowly but surely they found their way back to the Tiger Bar. Andre grabbed one of the tiger pelts and dusted it off. His sneezing got Jade laughing at him, Andre just chuckled.

They dusted the pelts and placed them on themselves, in their drunken state neither of them saw the book open on it's own. Their names appeared under the couple who got married in 2000. Their names appeared together, the year and the only thing that remained absent was the love quote.

"Hold my hands…hold my hands you dummy. Now, tell me you like me, and kiss me." Jade ordered Andre.

"_I think it's sharing, then you share and we kiss and we go to sleep."_

"_No sleep, celebrate Andre, we all Celebrate. you begin."_

"_Jade West…I only have ears, eyes and potatoes for you. I sing a song for you a wheel back. It wasn't for dog, it for you. I really like you Jade. If you want, would you merry mee?" _

"_I always nyuu you loved me, And that song for me, I knew it was about me. I could tell you feel in love wit me when we were allown recording your song. I like you a lot two Andre." _

After the both of them shared their feelings for each other, drunk or sober, genuine or an outright lie to each other. They closed the gap between them and shared a simple kiss. Andre lowered his head, feeling a little shy about it all. But Jade never once showed any sign of being embarrassed, she lifted Andre's head up and really planted a wet kiss on him which turned sloppy.

After their lips had separated, Andre Spoke a few sober words as best he could, they would go on to become the love quote of their 'marriage.'

"_I love you Jade…and I don't care what Beck says or what anyone else thinks. I don't care what people will say about you. About us. Satisfying what everyone wants is impossible, so let's piss them off by getting together. Staying together." - Andre Harris_

"_Damn, there's nut ting too drink in hear Andre, let's go back too Stamp." _

"It's Camp Jade, not stamp." He corrected her.

"_Don't connect me! Iz that eny wey to talk to ur wife?"_

"Well…is that anyway to talk to your husband." he shot back at her.

Jade waved her hand at him as if to tell him "forget you" and walked out of the small shed, on their way out. A picture of them kissing was posted on their page. Someone had taken their picture, and with it proof of their union in this life and the next.

* * *

**(!)**_ "The Story continues on in the next chapter." _


	8. Chapter 8: That Wonky Feeling

**Disclaimer: **"All Victorious characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

**(!)** _"After getting married, the still drunk teens make their way back to the camping ground to get some shut eye. But one of them has more than just sleep on their mind. Remember this is a story for Older Teens."_

* * *

**Chapter 8: That Wonky Feeling **

**Saturday **

_30 June 2012 8:00- Night _

**Camping Area**

Having made their way back to camp, Andre was tired and sweaty, along with Jade who was barely able to stand on her own two feet. Andre Carried her into the motor home, with a justified amount of resistance from Jade. She kicked and complained that she wasn't tired or drunk, but when She took a look at Andre face close up, she smiled and flicked his nose with her fingers.

"Ow, that was my nose you flicked Jade." Jade kept smacking his face and laughing at him too.

Jade was not in the right state of mind to be sleeping outside in her own tent, He helped her take off her shoes and socks. Jade, who was as drunk as can be, tried taking her shirt and shorts off in front of Andre. he tried to make her stop, and he did. She kicked him out of her room and began to undress. He closed the sliding door behind him and got ready to take a shower.

Thirty minutes after taking a shower and stepping out with a towel wrapped around his waist, Andre dried his feet before stepping outside. He pulled out some pajama pants and a white shirt from his suitcases to wear while he slept in his tent. Dry and clothed, Andre walked on outside and put the fire out with some dirt he dug up with his own hands. He would have to remember to dig up some more dirt so that next time it wouldn't take as long to put out the fire. He said a few prayers before going to sleep, he closed his tent zipper and got into his sleeping bag.

* * *

**Sunday**

_1 July 2012 1:00- Past Midnight_

**Andre's Tent**

Five hours after falling asleep, Andre was awoken to the sound of someone kicking cans away and rattling Little Beck's cage. He had no weapon, and the only one was outside the tent. He tried to get out of his sleeping bag to turn on his battery operated lantern. But before he could do that, the mysterious person unzipped his tent and went right on inside. Andre tried to unzip his sleeping bag to attack the stranger, but the stranger in his tent wasn't really attacking, but more like trying to help themselves inside his bag.

"Jade Ruunn! There's some weird freak inside my Tent. Get out of here! Take the motor home as far away from here! Jaaddeee!" he shouted out loud.

The stranger managed to get inside Andre's sleeping bag, Andre pushed the person away with one hand and with the other tried grabbing the lantern to turn it on. When he felt a pair of wet lips kiss his neck and face, he kind of got an idea who it was. The smell of lemonade was strong on this person. He needed to be sure it was who he thought it was, his hand grabbed the lantern but the person's hand took it and threw it behind them, it rolled on out of the tent.

"_Jade…is that you?" _he asked, but the person kept kissing his neck, face and tried going for his lips.

"Whoa wait a minute! Jade if that's you…I'll"

"_Jade isn't here…but Jade's here." _Jade finally responded. "Aha! I knew…I thought…I didn't know it was you. Jade wait a minute, Whoa!" Jade's hands slipped into his pajama pants and got past the boxers.

"Stay away from there Jade, that's off limits! I said that's off limits!" the ten rattled and shook wildly from the outside.

"Why dun't thay…jusst cull hot dogs, ittle dogs Anjre. Avery wun nose saucages ar bet er. Anjre…kiss me."

"I already did…_don't you remember._ Jade? Are you…Naked?"

"_Anjre_…WHY ARE YOU WHISPERING!" his tent continued to shake and jump around wildly. Outside, an owl who was eyeballing Little beck from a tree, tried swooping down to grab Little Beck. But all it ended up doing was crashing into the steel cage an hurting itself. While in the background, Andre tried getting out of his tent but only to have Jade pull him back in by his hair and face.

* * *

_1 July 2012 7:00- Morning _

**Camping Area**

The sound of birds chirping and singing, and the welcomed relief of cool air blowing through the hills meant another morning had come. Andre had no shirt, no pajama pants, only a pair of boxers. That was something compared to Jade who wasn't wearing anything, she had an arm around his waist and her head was resting on his chest. Andre wondered where it all went wrong, from a simple camping trip, to, to, well all that just happened last night. Tomorrow they would be leaving, and if she didn't want to, well he would have to hitch a ride back home.

He moved Jade's arm away from his waist so he could get up and put his pajama pants back on. He stretched out some and heard movement coming from his tent, she was going to come out and smack him across his head. Or she might end up doing something worse to him, something much worse.

"Noooo! Spare this Brotha's soul please merciful God!" he shouted out loud, Jade came out of his tent covering her front with his sleeping bag.

"Morning…who are you yelling at? You know what, save it when you've made us both breakfast. I need a shower, I think I got bit by some mosquitoes yesterday."

Andre was confused, doesn't she remember anything. Why wasn't she bringing anything up from tomorrow or what happened last night. Maybe she knew and decided to herself to keep it secret, or maybe she was so drunk off her ass she genuinely didn't remember. One could lead him to a confrontation with his friend Beck Oliver, the other would keep what they did a secret. He got started on making breakfast before going for his turn at a shower.

He let little Beck out of his cage so he could run around and stretch, He charged and crashed his head into Andre's legs over and over, even nipping at his heels.

"Alright hold it you little fat…I got some food for you. I thought your types ate grass, Well this isn't Australia, so I guess some lettuce or baby carrots would do for now."

Stepping inside the motor home to get something for the wombat, Andre caught a glimpse of Jade naked, she winked at him and walked inside the bathroom, closing and locking the door. Andre smirked and got lost in space for a moment, thinking about her and that feeling that got him into her in the first place. He was certain that she knew what they shared last night was for real, and even if alcohol played a major role in it, he was happy that she was smiling.

Outside, Little beck was making noises and scratching the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Cool your…uuh paws, or something."

Andre searched for any vegetables in the fridge that might still be there, there was only some Lettuce left over, but that was in case sandwiches were ever made. Andre did spot some apples and one orange, he wondered if Jade any fruits. He took them back to the wombat and watch him hold the apple in its mouth and run around like a dog. He ignored him and got started on making something for him and Jade.

He just needed some eggs, sausages and some bacon. He got started on making the fire first, then he could worry about cooking. Little did Andre know, Little Beck wandered off without him noticing.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in the Next Chapter. Sorry for the Late update readers, but now that I'm done with Cold Howl, I got more time for Tiger Bar."_


	9. Chapter 9: Blank Memory

**Disclaimer: **"All Victorious characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

**(!)** _"Andre and Jade go out to find Little Beck who wandered off during breakfast, while searching for him, Andre brings up the topic of their night together."_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Blank Memory**

**Sunday**

_1 July 2012 8:30- Morning_

**Camping Area**

Waiting for Jade outside the motor home was a plate that had scrambled eggs, a few sausages and a few strips of cooked bacon. Right now Andre was in the bathroom taking a shower, it never crossed her mind, but he's already seen her naked. She didn't have much memory of what happened between her and Andre last night. She knew that she woke up in his tent, she allowed him to glance at her naked by mistake, but anything that happened before that was a blank memory.

When she had time and when the subject arose, she would have to ask Andre what exactly happened between them. Right now, all she had on her mind was breakfast.

**Bathroom**

Scrubbing himself all neat and clean with men's body wash, Andre couldn't keep one big happy smile off his face. He sang a few songs to help pass the time, it's been such a long time since he's felt this way for anybody. Normal girlfriends were a dime a dozen. But Jade was special, dangerous, weird and truly one of a kind. All of this was coming to an end, and he knew anything that happened inside of Angeles National Forest could not be displayed outside of it. It was sort of like being in Las Vegas.

He turned the shower faucets off, stepped out of the bathroom to get a change of clothes. He wanted to do something together with her for an activity, they could destroy ant hills, capture birds or do whatever she wanted to do.

When he was dry and fully clothed, he had only his shoes left to put on.

"Andre! where the hell is little beck!? I don't see him in his cage or outside here."

"He should be walking around out there, and why does it matter If he's gone. He belongs in the wild, Australia actually, but you know what I mean."

Andre's snappy remark pissed Jade off. She went inside the motor home and grabbed Andre by his shirt, she tosse him from side of the home to the other.

"He's what I plan on bringing back home with me Andre, I need something to remember my time here when we go back home tomorrow. Help me find him!" she commanded.

"But Jade what about what happened with … WHOA!"

**The Forest**

Jade lead the way into the forest, she moved the brush aside with one hand. The other dragged Andre by his shirt, he watched his stepped and tried to warn Jade about her step also, only to get an "I don't care" remark from her.

"Jade wait a minute, he's not a d-"

"Little Beck! Little Beck Momma's calling you! Answer your Mother!" she yelled out into the forest.

"Jade I don't think he's coming back, ow. Did you hear me? He's not a dog Ja-"

Jade pushed him onto the ground and straddled him. She pinned his hands on the ground and spoke.

"_You did this all on purpose, you knew I loved that capybara so much that if he went missing you would drag me with you. Trying to get us alone again."_

"But jade you dragged me here, and we were always alone to begin with. Besides he's not a capybara, he's a Wombat. Jade I'm sorry that he ran away but it's like I said, he's not a dog he doesn't … wait a minute. What makes you say _get us alone again? _You don't remember anything that happened last night?"

"Whatever happened was just…a mistake on both our parts. It's not like my love for Beck has changed, I still love him so much. When we get back everything will return to normal. Now get up and help me find that rabbit."

"But Jade I thought…Jade wait a minute, can we talk first." he pleaded with her.

"NO, now help me find Little Beck."

Two hours had passed after Jade and Andre left to go find the wombat, they were so far from their motor home it only struck Jade when she made Andre climb up trees to see if Little beck was up there.

"Like I was trying to tell you Jade, Wombat are ground animals. Their not squirrels, their not birds and their not…oh forget it. Why bother."

"Yo Andre…do you remember the path we took, I don't know where we are."

Andre looked down at the ground and made sure to fall far from Jade, he hopped off one branch and down another. The sound of thunder in the distance caught both their attentions, Jade told Andre to climb higher and see if he could see where the motor home was at.

"Let's just retrace out steps Jade."

"No, just keep climbing and see if you can spot the motor home."

"It's dangerous Jade, I'm coming back down."

"You better not come … you know what forget it, I'm coming up."

**Camping Area**

Returning back after eating some wild grasses in the hills, Little Beck returned to an empty camp. Jade and Andre were nowhere to be seen, he checked the inside of their tents and saw that they were empty. The motor home door was left open which he saw as a chance to get in and see if there was food. He climbed up the small stairs with his stubby little legs, left leg, right leg.

Inside, he scratched at the refrigerator door trying to get it open. He scratched, bit and bumped his head on the door. A familiar scent coming from Jade's bedroom made him move his stocky little body run over there. He came to a stop to sniff Jade's shirt that she wore yesterday, it was on the floor from when she took it off early to take a shower. It's scent was Andre's and it was strong.

Images of Andre feeding him and speaking to him were being processed in his little brain, his nose wiggled and his small pupils dilated. He charged on out of the motor home and followed the scent that lead to Andre. he needed to hurry before rain fell and washed away the scent trail.

**The Forest, Again**

Little beck would have some trouble finding Jade and Beck, it started raining fifteen minutes after he went searching for his food givers. Sitting close together under a tree, Jade tried not to get to close to Andre. but Andre had the exact opposite on his mind. He was worried that Jade would ignore him the rest of the time they had left here. He moved in closer to her only to have her push him away.

"Jade what's wrong? I thought you were having fun…aren't you having f-"

"What's so fun about this Andre!? no one wanted to come, my only girlfriends' who I thought cared about me bailed on me. My boyfriend is off somewhere in Canada, even Robbie who I can't stand, I would still allowed if he wanted to come. So no I'm not having fun! As soon as this rain stops were packing up and going home!"

Andre moved over and stood quiet, he chose not to say anything until the rain stopped. Words that Tori once told him when he had that crush on Jade a while back, echoed loudly in his head. Maybe he had her all wrong, and that feeling of wanting to go back home, he shared with her. He hugged his knees and tilted his head downward. Jade looked over to him and didn't know if he was crying or if it was because of the rain. But he looked really sad.

He wasn't Beck, he couldn't just brush it aside. He didn't know when she was being serious or when she was really mad. She looked around to make sure no one was around to see them, she moved in closer and sat down next to him. Quietly she whispered _"I'm sorry Andre" _to him. His eyes looked over at hers and then looked over to her hand. He grabbed her hand and gently gave it a squeeze.

She returned his small form of affection with a gentle squeeze of her own.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in Chapter 10." _


	10. Chapter 10: Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: **"All Victorious characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

**(!)** "Little Beck is on the scent trail of Andre, despite the rain he's on the move. Meanwhile over at Andre and Jade, the two talk about their friends and what will happen when they get back."

* * *

**Chapter 10: Lost and Found **

**Sunday **

_1 July 2012 1:30- Afternoon _

**Angeles National Forest**

"You really don't like Tori? I don't get why you don't?"

"C'mon Andre, she's always little miss perfect. The one who saves the day. She got me and Beck together, she sings for the whole school. She's easy to hate, and hard to like, at least for me."

"I guess, but she doesn't do it on purpose. At least I don't think she does, whatever your opinion is of her, it won't change what I think about her. She's the closest thing I think I'll ever have to a sister from another mother."

"So…what happened last night Andre? who was the aggressor?"

"What? … what do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean. I'm talking about action between our-"

"Jade, can we like [clearing throat] not talk about it. I think you had a point, maybe we should just forget it. I mean you love beck, he loves you. And nothing won't change."

There was an unapologetic silence that surrounded them, Jade knew he had a point. She didn't see Andre being more than a just a friend to her. And she was lying when she told him she wasn't fun, this whole trip was fun. She would have had to drag Beck to do some of the things Andre was doing or wanted to do. She wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a noogie.

* * *

**Little Beck**

Letting his nose be his guide, he tried to follow the scent trail of Andre. the rain which began to lift had cleaned most of the scent from the trail he was on and left only pockets of scent marks. It was like trying to connect the dots, on one side he had Andre's scent. And on the other he had the smell of grasses and flowers, weeds especially. He stopped by a large patch of grass and ate. He continued eating until he got a whiff of Andre when the wind was blowing. He ran and ran and rolled down a hill that had thorn bushes at the bottom. He whined and made pained noises when thorns scratched at his skin and punctured it.

He jumped around and tried to run out of the Thorn bush, it was painful and unpleasant. But he did manage to get out of there, he pulled the thorns still lodged in his skin with his teeth, but the ones he could not reach he would have to bear until he reached Andre and Jade. He tried not to run so as to not aggravate the thorn on his back and backside.

* * *

**Andre and Jade **

An hour after it had started raining, the dark clouds began to disperse and leave. Jade was seated comfortably between Andre's legs, her back resting on his chest and her head leaning back, resting on his shoulder. Both of them had small red marks on their faces and hands. Jade had fallen asleep when after giving Andre a noogie, they played a game of thumb wrestling and tried a game that Jade came up with on the spot. Find an ant, pick it up and try to get it to bite the other person without them knowing.

Instead of finding ants, what they found were Europeans bees that stung them. They got to close to their nest and paid the price. But because of the rain, the sprint away from the nest was easy. Away from the bees, they laughed and helped pull the stingers off each other's faces, hands and neck. It was a serious situation, but somehow Jade managed to laugh about getting stung. That attitude crept into Andre and soon they were both cracking up.

The sun's rays pushing past the pockets inside the clouds, shined on Jade's face. Her head twitched as her hand came up and tried to smack away what she thought were flies around her face. She smacked herself with her hand which woke her up. She had this ecstatic expression on her face. She turned and spoke to Andre in a sweet tone.

"_Wake up Gordy, the rain stopped. I said wake up, wake up or else I'm gonna punch you in the stomach."_

"_Leave me alone Kallah. Just five more minutes, then we can…[snores]"_

Jade blinked her eyes a few times, the normalness in her facial expression had returned. She looked around and shook Andre.

"Andre … Andre … wake up. Did I just call you …Gordy?"

"_That's my name Kallah, don't wear it _out."

Andre opened his eyes, blinked his eyes and yawned. When he saw Jade staring at him, he smiled. "Good morning Jade, we still lost?"

"What did you just call me Andre, did you just call me … Kallah?"

"What? No … I don't know. Why?"

"I … Andre look! It's Little Beck!"

Andre jumped up from where he was sitting at and looked over to where Jade was pointing at. He wasn't so sure where or what she was pointing at. They were on flat ground that was surrounded by trees and thick bush. In front of them were low hills, in back of them were hills that went up. She was pointing somewhere uphill. She took his head and showed him where she was looking at.

"Right there, I see him. Told you he was a dog, he came looking for us."

Jade went over to Little beck and dropped on her knees with open arms, Andre followed behind saw that happy little wombat run over to her. He was surprised to him run past jade and run over to him. The wombat stood on it's hind legs and scratched at Andre's legs. When Andre picked him up, he felt the thorns lodged on his hard butt. He pulled those out gently, it pained him but it needed to be done.

"Did he seriously just go past me? Is that how a dog should treat his mother?"

"Relax Jade, I'm sure he was thinking of you too. He had these thorns on his butt by the way. Little guy must have gotten stuck in some Thorn bushes. C'mon Andy, lead us back home."

"Andy? why the hell did you change his name. it's Little Beck, and little beck came back to show us the way back home. C'mon, lead us back home, lead us back home."

"Andy, if you can lead us back to the motor home. I'll give you all the carrots and lettuce you can eat. And I'll buy grapes too."

* * *

**Wombat's POV**

Staring at both Jade and Andre, the wombat had nothing much going on it's mind except the images of grass, lettuce and carrots. Human words or speech sounded like an on car engine to the wombat's ears. All it wanted was to eat and have it's belly rubbed. When Andre made a gesture to eat and then petted him on his head, his mind formulate that the gesture meant a promise of food.

The wombat sniffed Andre's sweat and followed his scent back to the motor home.

"See Jade, he understood everything I said."

"Whatever Andre, _c'mon Little Beck lead us to the promised land."_

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in Chapter 11." _


	11. Chapter 11: One More Night

**Disclaimer: **"All Victorious characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

**(!)** "Andre and Jade head back to Camp with Little Beck/ Andy leading the way. They talk about staying in the forest for one more night."

* * *

**Chapter 11: One More Night**

**Sunday **

_1 July 2012 3:30- Evening_

**Camp Area**

With Andy or Little Beck as Jade called him first, leading the way, The two teens had found their way back to the motor home. But before they arrived back to camp, Jade had gotten so tired walking uphill that she hitched a ride on Andre's back. He never offered her any assistance, but then again asking to do something she wanted first was never her style. She simply took off her shoes and jumped on Andre's back.

"_Jade!? What the hell?"_

"_My feet hurt, just be quiet and we won't argue. Come on, keep following Little Beck."_

"_Jade … get off my back right now."_

"_Don't argue, just go."_

"_Jade … one more time, get off my-"_

"_Don't argue, just go."_

" … _Jade … you … you're such a-"_

"_Yeah yeah whatever Andre, just keep walking."_

"_Or else what? What are you gonna do if I don't walk."_

Jade went on to share with him that if horses could be made to run faster by getting their butts whipped during races, then He could be made to walk faster by getting his ear bit. And bite his ear she did, he tried to shake her off, but she bit down harder when he didn't begin walking. He didn't dare continue struggling against her, so he gave in and continued on walking. Jade smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder.

Her hands which were wrapped tightly around his chest, felt how tight his Pectorals were. He definitely worked out in his spare time, and playing sports in his spare time definitely did his body justice. Why did he hide such a body from her or from all the other girls in school, especially Tori. Sure beck was cute, but he didn't have the body Andre did so well to conceal from everyone.

She rubbed his nipple through his shirt and planted small kisses on his neck and cheeks, all which Andre though were a little strange. But he never said anything, he just kept on walking until they arrived back at their camp.

Jade walked into her motor home to get a change of clothes and to wash her face in the bathroom. The bee stings left her with red marks on her face. Most of them were on the left side of her face, she was doing most of the swatting on her right side and completely forgot about her left side. Andre was in a different boat, because of his dark skin, the marks on him were less noticeable unless in the right light.

"Stupid bees, their lucky I don't go back there with a bucket of gasoline and a lighter. I would love to see their home burn down to the ground. Yeah, that would be nice."

"And risk starting a huge forest fire that the whole state of California will have to deal with? I think it's better to accept your losses and leave those bees alone."

Andre said while stepping inside the motor home.

"You're lucky, you have that beautiful dark skin to cover your marks Andre."

"Well my face itches, and so does the rest of my arm and back. So yeah, you're not the only one in that uncomfortable boat. It's a good thing neither of us are allergic, otherwise that would have been a quick trip to the hospital."

"Yeah … it's a good thing. Listen, about me hitching a ride on your back, and biting your ear; I'm sorry."

"And my nipple. But don't let that get to you Jade, you're just being you. I can't stop from doing what comes naturally to you. If I did, well I'd be to afraid to find out what dark plans swim around in the back of your head."

Jade smirked and looked at the reflection of herself in the bathroom mirror. She collected the cold water in her cupped hands and splashed her face with it. The cool water felt good on her face which felt hot from all those bee stings. No doubt her face and Andre's face had swollen up a bit from those stinging insects, but nonetheless it was a rush.

"You still planning on leaving Jade? Or are we staying for one more night."

"I don't know … I guess it all depends if you're having fun here. If you are, I guess one more night wouldn't hurt. And it is Sunday, so I guess I'll give in if it's ok with you."

"Good, I'm glad Jade. Oh crap! I forgot to give Andy his reward, I guess if all he wants is food in return for helping us find our way back, then he beats any dog I've known. He must be like some kind of genius."

"Hey Andre … did you find any of your condoms that I threw away?"

Andre's facial expression as he searched for food for their wombat in the fridge went from happy to a little surprised. He pulled out some lettuce and an apple. He closed the small fridge door and saw Jade standing next to him. Those shorts that she decided to wear showed plenty of leg and thigh. And that shirt of hers wasn't exactly loose on her, quite the opposite. He stood up and went out to give Andy his reward.

"Do I have to repeat myself Andre? or did you not hear me the first time-"

"Their all gone Jade, I couldn't find them."

"Then … come back inside, I have something I want to show you."

Andre's heart began to beat faster, he didn't know what she wanted to show him. But he had no choice, he gave Andy his food and walked into the motor home. He left the door open in case Andy wanted to come in to hang out or just relax. Jade took a hold of Andre's hand, if his heart was beating faster, now it felt like it was gonna burst out of his chest and walk on out of the motor home. Ditching him.

Jade pulled and took him into her bedroom, she closed the sliding door and pushed Andre onto the bed.

"Jade hold up a sec- what are you doing. Wait what are you doing."

Jade removed her shirt and left only her bra on, she undid the button of her shorts and lowered them a bit. Andre blood was rushing down there, and Jade felt it.

"I don't remember much of what happened last night, but I want to make something out of the time I have here with you. My dad, he had plenty of condoms in that cabinet drawer. And he definitely wasn't using it with my mother. Let me get you one."

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in Chapter 12." _


	12. Chapter 12: No Strings Attached

**Disclaimer: **"All Victorious characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

***New Chapter***

**(!)** "While Little Beck eats away, He runs out of grub and goes inside the motor home to check for more food. He happens to walk in a scene not familiar with him. At least not one he's tried in the wild."

* * *

**Chapter 12: No Strings Attached **

**Sunday **

_1 July 2012 4:30- Evening_

**Camp Area/ Little Beck**

Eating outside in peace, Little beck took his time chowing down on his bowl of wet lettuce and sliced apples. For an animal that grazed on wild grasses, the roots of bushes and wild mushrooms. Little Beck picked up a taste for vegetables and fruits, apples were foreign to him, sweet and moist but still very good. He enjoyed it so much his wombat instincts to run around and jump kicked in, he ran inside Andre and Jade's tents, did a mixture of run and jumps. But because wombats have low metabolisms, Little beck got tired quickly.

Body energy conservation was very important to his species, he went back to his bowl and tried to eat some more, but all that he was given was gone. He scratched his bowl and lifted it with his nose. Just as he was about to go out to eat some wild grasses, something spooked him. He ran back a few feet to get away from the motor home. The sounds he was hearing, they were reminiscent of something that hunted his species a long time ago.

Except this sounded like a predator, and multiple ones. He looked around and tried to focus on where the noise was coming from. Nothing behind him and no where in front of him, except inside the motor home. The noise of growling and a roar came from inside the motor home. His small stocky body trembled from fear, but his human food givers were inside there. His small mind fought between the instinct to run and live another day and to go in there and fight off whatever monster was doing harm to his humans.

Little Beck scratched the ground with one of his paws and ran his little muscular body up the stairs of the motor home and made his over to the sound. The strangest thing occurred when he went inside that motor home. The predatory roar and growls he heard outside were replaced for someone breathing and panting really hard.

Sounds really foreign to him, he could not make out what it meant or what it was meant to project. He went over to the back of the motor home to check out the origin of the noise.

* * *

**Motor Home/ Andre and Jade**

With legs and ankles wrapped around his own legs, Andre thrusted powerfully fast one moment inside of Jade, and then slowed his thrusting to simple gentle strokes. Jade kept her eyes closed half the time during love making. Andre's hands kept her hands locked together and pinned on the bed above her head. Their teen bodies glistened with the perspiration of sex, Andre's muscular lower body thrusted hard and deep in Jade.

Jade moaned, turned and arched her sweaty back on several occasions. Jade fought Andre's hard gripping hand and got her own hands free. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept her eyes closed. That wasn't working for Andre, if she was thinking his skills were Beck's, she was sorely mistaken.

"Jade … Jade … open your eyes. Jade Look at Me!" he said loudly.

Jade opened her eyes only slightly, Andre used that opportunity to grab her backside and lift it up. He thrusted wildly in and out of her, her eyes went shut immediately. She lifted her head and bit his shoulder, trying to block out screaming expletives. Andre felt himself losing control, so he handed the rest to Jade.

"Jade…"

Andre rolled off her, tucking a pillow under his head as he watched her mount him. "Are you enjoying this Jade? I'm not gonna lie, I want you. You and me."

"If you want to continue enjoying my company, don't ever speak about this Andre. you hear me!"

"Ow Jade! Don't grab it …"

"Shut up!"

Jade lowered her body onto him and rocked back and forth, her eyes were no longer closed but she did look up at the roof of the motor home. Andre sucked in air through his clenched teeth, he felt her squeezing him tightly. Her flat stomach tightened as she pressed her all her weight down on him, she rocked wildly and grinded herself on him. Andre couldn't help it, he had to grab her enticing breasts.

Coming inside the room was Little Beck, Andre saw him walk in and try to get on top of the bed. He saw Andre and went over to his side to try and climb and sit next to him. Andre pushed him and kept him from climbing up on top of the bed.

"No Andy … Later … _Damn Jade_, slower. I'm not going anywhere."

"_Shut Up!" _

* * *

_1 July 2012 5:30- Evening_

**Vancouver, Canada/ Beck Oliver **

After dinner had passed at his grandmother's home, Beck Oliver came out into the backyard and pulled his pear phone out. He was getting worried about Jade, he hadn't heard from her in over two days. She never called him and never left him a text message, heck even an angry text message would have been acceptable. He called her up and awaited for Jade to pick up from her end.

"C'mon Jade … Pick up the phone."

Over back in California, Andre was finishing up by plowing Jade from behind. Her phone which had been ringing, wasn't inside the motor home, it was outside in her tent. The phone had rang and rang. It kept ringing for a good minute before it went to Jade's Voice mail.

"_Hi, you reached my phone. I'm not on right now … and I don't know when ill be back. You know what, even if I do receive your message, don't wait up on me. I'll get to it whenever the hell I feel like it! … Beep."_

"_Hi Jade … it's me Beck. I'm sorry that I can't be there with you to fish, hike and pick flowers for you. But I wanted to let you know that I'm coming back home tomorrow. I don't know when you'll be back, I just wanted you to know that when you get back home, I'll be here waiting for you."_

Beck turned off his phone and looked up at the Canadian sky, wondering, waiting to return back to Jade.

Back in the motor home, Jade rolled off to the side and breathed heavily. Andre on the other side couldn't believe he just had sex with Jade West. The meanest girl in school, a pistol in a sense. Quick to fire and slow to cool down, and right now she was cuddling up to him.

"How was it Andre? Was it good."

"Yeah, it was Good. Jade, I think I l-"

"Hold it right there Romeo …"

"What is it Jade?" Jade got up from the bed and grabbed her black panties from the floor, she raised them up to her waist and placed her bra back on. Andre was still trying to figure out what she was doing. Jade was sniffing something strong, she didn't bother to look down on the floor. She wouldn't have to, as she followed the scent, she almost tripped on Little Beck who was sleeping on the floor.

"Whoa … what the? …Andre! This dog crapped all over my floor!"

"Serious? Wow, Wombat poo look like squares. Isn't that something Ja-"

"Ah, I don't care. Clean it all up, he seems to like you best."

Andre rubbed his eyes and placed his hands on the back of his head. Happy and releved that he and Jade went all the way, but sad and nervous at the same time. He had wombat crap to clean up, and the fear that Jade might expose all that he and she did to Beck lingered in the back of his mind.

"_Just your luck Andre Harris." _he thought.

* * *

**(!)** _"Continued in Chapter 13."_


	13. Chapter 13: Final Night

**Disclaimer: **"All Victorious characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

***New Chapter***

**(!)** "Final Chapter, Andre and Jade Spend one more night in Angeles National forest Before leaving for back home. _I never intended this story to drag on this long, so sorry for that_."

* * *

**Chapter 13: Final Night **

**Sunday**

_I July 2012 6:30- Evening_

**Motor Home/ Camp Area **

The sun was going down and it was getting late. There was plenty of wombat poop to clean up but none of that bothered Andre. He cleaned up the square sized droppings of Andy with a smile, he was happy that he and Jade finally made a connection. Did he feel bad about having sex with his best friend's girlfriend, yes. But as long as no one said anything, tears couldn't be spared, angry words would not have to be exchanged. And relationships would not have to be severed.

Right now Jade was in the shower, he would need one immediately after she was done. Andre tidied up in Jade's bedroom and grabbed a bag to throw all the wombat poop into. He tied the black bag and threw It into a trash can. Andre stepped foot outside of the motor home and saw that camp area was a mess. The tents were half open, their were pots, pans and plates all over the ground. Before Jade came out he made sure to clean up a little.

Cleaning up his tent first, Andre put his sleeping bag and lantern in order. He grabbed a can of bug repellant and fogged his entire tent, in and out. He then moved over to Jade's tent which hadn't been used and was moving her sleeping bag. There was something like a lump under it, he poked it and it shivered. He poked it a few more times when it began to hiss at him.

Pulling over the sleeping bag, Andre was confronted with a Racoon that had jade's cell phone in it's mouth.

"Hey! Get her phone out of your mouth you thief!"

**[HISS]**

Andre tried throwing the sleeping bag over the wild animal so he could grab it, but the raccoon ran out of the tent. Andy caught scent of another wild animal and went running out to inspect it, he saw Andre chasing a raccoon into the forest. He gave chase and caught up with Andre and the Raccoon. Andy charged the raccoon and began to claw it and bite it with it's sharp teeth. The raccoon was no pushover and fought back against Andy. Andre saw the phone tossed over to the side in the struggle and grabbed it, the screen had a fracture line but that appeared to be the only damage.

Andy was having trouble with the raccoon and Andre took immediate action, he made sure to grab the coon by it's sides and lifted it up over his head and tossed it way into the forest.

"Let's get out of here Andy!" Andre grabbed Andy and left running back to camp. The raccoon didn't chase them, it had its own wounds to lick. Wombat teeth and claws are sharp, but its real defense was its hard rump. Sharp teeth were not able to pierce it's thick hide.

When he got back to camp, Jade was already outside in clothing looking around, looking for

"Where did you two go?" Jade asked him.

"The cell phone, uh a raccoon had your cell phone in it's mouth. I just went over to get it back. I'm sorry but it bit down hard enough that it fractured it."

"Oh, thanks. Are you gonna use the-"

"Yes! Let me just finish cleaning up the camp, then I have to clean these pots and pans before star-"

"Andre … take it easy. Let me clean this mess up, I'll also clean the pots and pans. Just calm down, you'll get a heart attack if you keep it up."

"Thank you … Jade. I'll be out soon."

"Please … take your time Andre."

* * *

**Motor Home **

Andre walked into the motor home and went inside the bathroom compartment, he slid the door and locked it. He turned jade's phone on and checked her inbox, she received a message from Beck, and it sounded concerned and eager. Hearing it angered him so much he almost crushed Jade's phone from strength he never knew he had. He erased the message and placed her phone on the kitchen table, he went and grabbed some fresh clothes from his bag and commenced with taking a shower.

Minutes after a nice cold shower, Andre placed a new set of clothes on and stepped outside to see Jade resting on a chair, drinking some water from a plastic bottle.

"Took you long enough, so what's on the menu Andre."

"Uuh …"

"Well whatever it is, keep it away from Fat butt over here. He's been bothering me, bumping into my legs, trying to climb on top of my leg, plus have you felt his butt. It's as hard as a football helmet."

"Yeah I knew that already."

"Look you can even play it like it's a bongo drum … wait where'd he go?"

"Jade never mind his butt for a moment, you hungry?"

"No I'm full, what are you waiting for Chef Andre, whip us up something good to eat. Andale!"

"Cute Jade, very cute."

"_I know I am, Thank you for noticing."_

_7:30-Night_

* * *

**Camp Area/ Campfire**

Eating some meats with some greens on the side, Andre and Jade sat closely watching either the campfire or the stars in the sky. Andre wanted to ask Jade so many questions, questions that he was honestly afraid of what the answers might be. Questions about her possibly becoming his girlfriend, if she was ever thinking of leaving Beck when they got back. And if their actions up here in the hills would change anything back down there.

"_What are you thinking about Andre … you got something you want to share with me." _she randomly asked out of the blue.

"Not, uuh. Jade, have you wondered what it would be like to have …another boyfriend?"

"Why would I think of something like that when I'm going out with Beck."

"But Jade … what we did back there-"

"Andre, I always liked you, alot. If beck hadn't swooped me up from my feet a long time ago, I'm sure it would have been you. You're my friend …."

Over by where the Tiger bar was situated at, there was a haunting glow illuminating the inside of it, it lit up brighter and dimmed down. It lit up and dimmed, it was almost like the bar itself was breathing.

"Jade? What's wrong. I'm your friend … and? You know what I'm sorry for asking such a personal question"

"_Andre, when you're in love, you don't have to apologize. Maybe we lived a thousand lives before this one. And In each one of them we've found each other … I know I've spent each life before this one looking for you, even when I wasn't trying. And not just someone like you, but YOU. I guess when we go back, something will, must happen. I don't know what it is, because I can't see the future. Just remember, I'm never to far from you."_

That wasn't Jade's voice, or at least it's didn't sound like her completely. But the fact that it came out of her mouth made him feel all the much better. Andre moved his seat closer to hers where their hands locked. Jade rested her head on his shoulder and watched the fire burned. Little Beck/ Andy rested near them and kept a clear distance away from him and the fire.

* * *

**Monday **

_2 July 2012 9:00 Morning _

**Motor Home/ U.S Freeway 101**

Driving back on the freeway they took to get to Angeles National Forest, Jade was driving the motor home while Andre sat on the passenger seat holding Andy and stroking his furry body. Jade pivoted her head over to look at Andre and give him a wink from her eye. Everything that they brought with them was neatly folded and put away in the storage compartments of the motor home.

Things they left behind were empty bottles of hard lemonade, courtesy of Jade west. And condoms still in their packets, also thanks to Jade for throwing them out into the wild. But other unseen things that they were bringing back with them were not bee stings or a mild skin rash, what they brought with them only Andy saw after they had finished packing the last of their camping equipment.

Andy saw Jade and Andre hugging outside of the motor home, and coming running towards them from the forest hills were two ethereal tigers. They struck fear into his heart and made him shiver. They jumped into Andre and Jade and became invisible Tiger pelts that covered their bodies. Andy was afraid, were they enemies, or something else. But as soon as Andre separated from jade, he went over to Andy to pick him up. He looked like a menacing tiger from a far, but when he got closer he looked like the Andre he knew.

So he allowed him to pick him up.

Jade and Andre held hands and smiled at each other, whatever awaited them when they arrived back home to enjoy the rest of their summer was anything but a mystery. Married to each other in a mystical bar dedicated to Lovers, will past relationships be ended? Or will true love, whichever one it maybe win in the end.

* * *

_END _-


End file.
